The Big Black Book
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Jeanette, Feeling like an outcast after being pushed around by bullies for the last time... Finds some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this new story sort of came to me when I realized I have not really had a long story based around Jeanette…. Time to change that.**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 1:**

**Jeanette's New Friends**

"Ow!" Jeanette screamed as her back hit the locker, scattering her things across the hall.

"That's what you get, nerd!" One of her attackers said as they kicked a science book down the hall before running away. Jeanette sunk to the floor and put her hands over her face as tears freely came.

"Well that was rude." Jeanette heard as she looked up from her palms. The sentence came from a girl who was picking up Jeanette's things. She wore tight black jeans and a black shirt with a band name Jeanette had never heard of scrawled across the front. She had several piercings in each ear, and an industrial bar in each ear. Her hair was black, tied into a ponytail save for the red bangs that hung to the right side of her head, tucked behind and ear.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Jeanette sniffled as she went to start picking up her things.

"No, I do. I've been bullied by those girls more than once. I would love nothing more than to rip their preppy ponytails off their head." The other girl said, handing Jeanette back the kicked science book and her scattered papers. Jeanette smiled.

"Well, thank you." She said, pushing her glasses back onto her face. She stuffed the things into her locker. "I'm Jeanette." She offered a hand out for the girl to shake. She took it.

"I'm Kyra." The girl said smiling as she leaned up against the locker beside Jeanette. The bell rang.

"Crap!" Jeanette said, slamming her locker. She felt Kyra's hand on her arm.

"Just skip class, it can't be that important. Besides you need to calm down." Jeanette smiled and gasped from sudden movement when she was being dragged out the doors into the school courtyard by Kyra.

"But, but, skipping is wrong." Jeanette said, pulling her arm free. Jeanette and Kyra's eyes met. Jeanette noticed that her eyeliner was extremely heavy. Kyra frowned.

"Okay, I guess you're right, if you don't wanna hang out with me, go back to class." Kyra told her, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall of the building.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just…" Jeanette looked down at the papers in her hand. She sighed and stuffed them into her back pack. She sighed deeply. "Okay." She said, before having her arm grabbed and being pulled again. _What have I done?_ The thought flashed through her mind as they rounded the building.

"okay, this is Hestor," said Kyra, indicating a girl in a black Lolita dress with demon and dragon tattoos going up her arms. Her hair was tied into two pigtails and her eyes were framed by the deep black eyeliner. Jeanette had seen her around a few times. "This is Rebecca," This girls was the only one not wearing pure black, she wore a red tank-top covered by a black jean jacket vest and army boots tucked into army boots. Her hair was shaved on the sides and spiked into a small Mohawk. She had a tear tattooed by her left eyes, a cigarette hung limply from her lips. "And last but not least, Agatha." Jeanette smiled, finally someone who didn't look frightening. She wore a black sweatshirt tucked into a black skirt, her hair was tied up into a ponytail and her eyeliner was minimal. Jeanette felt very out of place. She looked around; Kyra had led her behind the school into the woods behind it and inside a bit, into a small clearing. The girls sat on logs around a smoldering fire.

"And you are," Hestor was the first to speak, a very soft and silky voice. Jeanette blushed and looked at the ground.

"I'm… I'm J-Jeanette, nice to meet you." She said shyly, looking up at the group. Hestor and Agatha smiled. Rebecca showed no emotion, but lit her cigarette on the smolders.

"Jeanette was being picked on by the preps." Kyra explained, taking a seat on a log and patting beside her, indicating that she wanted Jeanette to sit. She did.

"It's nothing big, I'm used to it, my sister is Brittany Miller after all." She huffed out. She was greeted by silence.

"And you haven't smothered her in her sleep?" Rebecca asked, blowing out a smoke circle.

"No, but some days, it's extremely tempting." Jeanette admitted. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"So, what's your sister like?" Agatha asked.

"Which one?" Jeanette asked them. She cleared her throat. "Well, Brittany is annoying and preppy and Eleanor is kind, sweet and very athletic." She said, she realized she was not smiling as she usually would be when describing her sister, but scowling."

"So you're the nerd because they aren't?" Hestor asked. Rebecca blew another smoke ring. Jeanette blushed,

"I'm not a nerd… at least I don't think so." She said sadly, looking into the fire. Agatha threw another log onto it, sending sparks into the air. Jeanette shielded herself. She felt very natural around these girls. "I'm, myself… Clumsy and logical, smart and…"

"Boring? Not looked at? The outcast?" Rebecca said in a hoarse voice, finishing her sentence. Jeanette swallowed, but then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah." She said, the statement hit her like a ton of bricks. "Everyone likes my sisters, not so much me." The girls in the circle smiled. Jeanette looked at them all.

"You're in the right place, Miller." Kyra exclaimed, patting her on the back. "We're the other outcasts here at this school. That's the name of the group." She said with a smile.

"The Other Outcasts At This School? Kind of a long name, don't you think?" Rebecca snorted in laughter.

"Chop off the last part there, doll." Kyra explained. Jeanette smiled. "We're the Outcasts." Jeanette's smile grew even bigger. "And, you've been invited to join." Jeanette held back squeals of excitement. _Finally, a group of people I can hang out with, who want to hang out with me. _

"Yes!" Jeanette squealed in delight at the invitation. She looked around the group with a smile. Kyra smiled back at her.

"Good," she pulled a black book with a deep blue circle in the middle and in the middle of that an onyx stone. Kyra smiled. "If you're meant to be in the group you can read this." Kyra handed the book to Jeanette. It felt ice cold to the touch. "But don't open it now. Read it when you're alone." Kyra called after hearing the bell ring at the school.

"Oh man, I have to get back or Britt's gonna leave without me. When should I meet you guys again?" Jeanette asked them eagerly, clutching the book to her chest. Kyra looked around at the group.

"When you have read the book." She said with a smile. Jeanette nodded and rushed back to the school, catching up with Eleanor.

"Hey Netta, why are you outta breath?" She asked her. Jeanette pulled her bookbag off and stuffed the book into it.

"Oh, backpack is just heavier than usual." She asked, only half lying. Eleanor smiled as they exited the building and made their way to Brittany's Mustang.

Jeanette flopped down on the bed and opened the book. Brittany sat on her bed across the room, filing her nails. Jeanette looked at the first page, it was blank. She frowned and flipped a few more, before realizing the entire book was blank. She frowned. _Is this a joke? _She thought, frowning even harder than before. "Hey Jeanette?" Brittany asked, standing. "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

"Ummm, no but thank you." Jeanette replied. The door closed softly behind Brittany and the book slammed closed, just before Jeanette got her fingers slammed in it. "Whoah!" Jeanette exclaimed, sitting up. The book cover opened to show a beautiful title page covered in swirling script. _The Big Black Book of Magick._ Jeanette read with a small gasped. The book slammed closed again when Brittany returned before Jeanette could turn the next page. _Why would they have me read this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I have a great deal of free time on my hands… So chapter 2 commences!**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 2**

**Jeanette's New Attitude**

_Emotions rule the power that flows through your veins, the power to make, and end dreams, to create and destroy, the power of love and hate. _Jeanette read with her flashlight, she had noticed the light had gotten brighter, but continued reading the sixth chapter. The book was expansive, no matter how much she read, the pages never seemed to diminish. Even if it had taken her three nights to get this far because of…

"Jeanette?" She looked up from the page as the book shut fiercely almost pinching her fingers. Because of that. Brittany stood there in her morning bath robe. Jeanette's eyes went wide.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Dawn was starting to leak the sun over the horizon.

"6:30, almost time for you to get ready for school." Brittany explained, obviously confused. "Did you get up early to do school work again?" Brittany asked, crossing the living room and entering the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"Um, yeah." Jeanette responded looking at her watch and rubbing her face again. She pulled out last night's homework to do what she could before she had to take her shower. Jeanette rubbed her eyes again and finished very little and went to her shower.

"This has got to stop." She said to herself as she stepped into the shower. "But, I want to hang out with my friends again and they won't talk to me until I finish that book. I can't because Brittany can't sit in one place for more than five seconds. I'm so frustrated!" She screamed, and then screamed again, reaching for the water nobs and turned the hot down. The water was almost boiling. She turned on the cold and continued her shivering shower and dismissed it.

"Jeanette, you look horrible." Brittany told her as Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Britt, just what I wanted to hear." Jeanette snapped back angrily. She looked into her compact and saw the dark circles formed under her eyes. "It's just from getting up early."

"Maybe you should do your homework before going to bed or when you get home?" Eleanor offered. Jeanette smiled at her and nodded.

"It's just that I would like to do my homework in peace and quiet, and that can't happen with you guys around." Jeanette explained.

"You've never had trouble concentrating before." Brittany said as they pulled into their parking space. "Maybe you should hang back and read at the library, they have private study rooms." Brittany offered.

"And how in the world would you know that?" Eleanor asked, pulling her backpack out of the trunk. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No reason, there was a guy and…" Jeanette lost interest and rushed off to her locker, hoping to be able to be the first one into her home room. Thankfully the teacher had walked out to go to the teacher's lounge, so she could read a little more. She pulled out the book, turned to the page she was last on, and it shut immediately. She growled in frustration and slammed the book into her bag as Simon entered the room. He took a seat in the back and started reading. _Wish I could be afforded the same courtesy. _She huffed in her mind. She just had to get to English. She could excuse herself to the library and read some more there. The bell rang and she noticed students all around her, she had been trapped in her thoughts again.

"Hello, Jeanette, are you even listening?" Brittany asked her with an exasperated huff. Jeanette looked at her confused.

"Um, yeah, you are so right?" she asked tentatively. Brittany looked at her confused.

"I was asking where you rushed off to in a hurry." Brittany explained. Jeanette nodded and pointed to her seat. Brittany rolled her eyes and returned to her make-up. Jeanette looked and saw Rebecca slip into her classroom and into a seat in the front. _She's been in my class?_ Jeanette asked herself. The announcements came and went, and then the bell rang. She rushed through the halls ducking into her English teacher's door.

"Mrs. Irving, can I go study in the library?" Jeanette asked her with a pleading look. Then she noticed it was a substitute. Score! The sub smiled and had her write her name into an attendance sheet. She went into the library and read for the entire fifty minute period. "This has to get easier."

Jeanette finally shut the book of her own volition. "Finished, one hundred chapters and I know everything I need to know." She said, crossing her hands in and x and throwing them down, indicating that she was done. She sunk into the couch and looked at the clock with a sigh. 6:00. _Dammit!_ She screamed in her mind. She let her hair down and ran her fingers through it. She closed her eyes. _Rhythmic breathing and a feeling of true peace and provide more energy than many hours of sleep._ She recalled from the book. She smiled and slowed her breathing.

"Jeanette!" Brittany called. Jeanette shot up and was immediately in the kitchen making coffee for the house.

"Morning Britt!" She called. Jeanette reached for a mug for herself and then smiled. She blinked her eyes a few times, replacing the mug. "Coffee's brewing." She said with a smile.

"Boy, you're chipper, did you finally sleep?" Brittany asked. Jeanette smiled and tied her hair back up.

"Actually, I DO feel great, thank you." She said, hopping up onto the counter. "As for sleeping, kinda… I want my shower first today." She said, shooting out of the room and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, adding cold water today. Feeling invigorated, she took her time picking out an outfit and doing make-up today. _Still doesn't look right behind the glasses, but hey, no one's looking at me anyway._ She thought to herself. She was done before Brittany had come back from her shower.

"Wow, Netta, make-up?" Brittany asked, walking into the room. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Yes Britt, would you like some help with yours?" She asked with a sour tone. There was silence, She turned to see Brittany looking at her incredulously.

"No, thanks, I can manage." She said, sounding offended. Jeanette got up and went to her closet again.

"I don't think I have enough clothing." Jeanette claimed, Brittany messed up her make-up

"What?" she asked, turning to look at her and wipe away her mistake.

"I need some black, some red, some… Just more colors, too much purple and lavender." She sat on her bed and looked at it. "Definitely some black." She said as she slipped into a jacket.

"Why would you suddenly want to start dressing different? I mean, not like I'm against a shopping spree, that I would obviously be helping with, but," Brittany applied eyeliner. "Why?" Jeanette chuckled.

"Not sure." Jeanette said, readjusting her glasses, and redoing her hair. She let it fall down, cascading around her shoulders. She left it. She slipped the few gemmed rings she had onto some fingers. _Moonstone, Emerald, Sapphire, three gems that held the power of the moon, the earth and the sea._ That was going to get annoying. Brittany was looking at her from the doorway.

"Ready to go?" She asked, Jeanette stood and nodded, slipping passed Brittany. She was the first one to the car.

"I'm driving!" Jeanette said, taking the keys off the hook.

"No, I drive." Brittany said, putting a hand on her hip. Jeanette scowled at her, furrowing her eyebrows. Brittany shrunk back, "Okay, you drive." She said meekly, grabbing her pack and slipping out the door. Eleanor looked at the two weird, Jeanette just smiled. _Things are going to start going differently._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said… Nothing better to do**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 3**

**Jeanette's New Look**

"Oh my GAWD Jeanette!" Brittany screamed, opening the door to the car and kissing the ground. Jeanette threw her the keys.

"Hugs the road." Jeanette said with a smirk as Eleanor vomited into a nearby storm drain. Jeanette walked by the two of them and pushed her way into the school, checked in at her home room and quickly went behind the school. She heard the first bell ring. She rolled her eyes and found the clearing, Rebecca and Hestor were there.

"Well, the bud blossoms." Hestor said. She fixed the collar on her shirt, a black button up today with Victorian style frills everywhere. Jeanette smiled and handed Rebecca the book.

"Thank you, that book was… different." She said. Rebecca and Hestor looked at each other incredulously.

"You… finished it?" Rebecca asked, lighting up a cigarette. Jeanette looked at her confused.

"Of course, all one hundred chapters read and because of my memory… memorized." She said proudly. Rebecca and Hestor's jaws almost hit the ground.

"One hundred chapters?!" Hestor threw a log at the nearest tree angrily. Jeanette was even more confused. Rebecca threw her cigarette into the fire.

"I only got six, Hestor got only ten, Kyra only got fifteen and Agatha received sixteen." Rebecca explained. Jeanette's confusion didn't fade.

"I… I don't understand." She stammered.

"The book only presents what it wants to present to those it feels most worthy and powerful." A Voice came from behind Jeanette; she turned to see Kyra and Agatha enter the clearing. Kyra sat and Agatha took a place beside her. "So, welcome to the coven." Kyra said with a smile, she looked furious and snapped her fingers, getting the fire to light higher than it was from the small ashes. Jeanette's eyes went wide.

"This stuff is real?!" she asked the four, who all instantly burst out laughing. Jeanette felt a bead of sweat drop down the back of her neck.

"Of course it's real." Kyra was the first to come out of the laughing fit. She pointed to the log across from her and Jeanette took a seat. She felt a lump form in her throat. She looked around the group and smiled. "So…" She started

"One hundred!" Hestor went on another rampage through the woods. She heard snarls and growls. Jeanette was reminded on chapter 9, _Different FORMS of emotion._ She winced.

"Anger beast?" She asked apprehensively. The others nodded.

"She gets that way a lot actually. She almost spends more time in that form than her actual body." Kyra explained. Jeanette looked nervous.

"Um, I should be going to class." She said rising. Kyra smiled as she left.

"Go, it's a lot to take in." she said, reassuring her. Jeanette took a second, shook her head and ran like hell.

Jeanette slid into her seat in math class. She felt eyes boring a hole into her head and saw Simon looking away. "Can, I help you?" She asked, attempting to not sound snappy. Simon turned back and looked at her.

"Nothing big, you just look different." Simon said. Jeanette chewed on the end of her eraser. The lecture started and her mind started to wander all about that book. Before she knew it a quiz was being set in front of her. She stared at the paper and smiled. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Clear minds can bring out all the answers. Chapter 24, the inner thoughts of all witches._ Jeanette opened her eyes and looked at the quiz. Her eyes went wide and she stifled a squeal. Simon looked at her funnily. The test had filled itself out, equations and all. Simon was still working on the second problem when Jeanette handed her quiz in and went back to her seat. He looked at her oddly.

"Jeanette." She turned and saw Simon by her locker.

"Simon." She returned the pleasantry.

"How did you finish that test so fast? I hardly picked up my pencil; I swore I heard flames from the tip of yours." Simon joked. She closed her locker. "Wanna get lunch?" Simon asked her. Jeanette smiled.

"Sure." She said, walking to his car with him. She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Simon drove a little bit down the road and pulled into a fast food joint. He ordered for the two of them and they ate in the car. Simon looked at her and Jeanette blushed. "So, why the sudden invitation to lunch?" Jeanette asked. Simon choked and started coughing. Jeanette held her hand up and made a sweeping motion. The food flew from Simon's mouth and onto his steering wheel. Simon gasped and took a few deep breaths.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that." Simon said with a chuckle. "Umm, I don't know, it just sorta came to me on a whim." He said. Jeanette smiled.

"Well, why didn't you do it sooner?" She asked.

"Well, um…. I don't know, recently you've just seemed so different." Simon said, he looked her deep in her eyes and she blushed.

"Well, I feel different, I feel great. I'm… just… I don't even know anymore." Jeanette said with a smile. Simon looked at her oddly.

"You seem distracted." Simon told her. She looked away from him.

"I'm not, I'm enjoying this." She said with a smile. She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. He blushed five colors of red.

"Um, Jeanette." Simon stammered, obvious discomfort crossing his face. Jeanette smiled and placed a finger to his lip.

"Shhh." She told him before letting go and sliding back to her seat. "So I'm different… different how?" Jeanette asked him, prying for answers. He smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well, I mean, I like your hair down." They both blushed this time. "I like these changes, I mean, you're still you… no matter what you do with your appearance. But what really changed is this confidence. I love it." Jeanette smiled and patted her leg.

"Be careful, I might change completely." She warned him. Simon shook his head. "I mean, what if I suddenly became like Brittany?" She asked him. Simon chuckled.

"I don't think the world could survive a really smart Brittany, no offense to her but, it couldn't." Jeanette blushed again. "Besides, trust me, you'll never turn into Brittany. She's your exact opposite Jeanette." Simon looked down at the radio clock. "Crap, we better get back to the school."

Her school day continued without anything eventful occurring. Jeanette met her sisters at the car at the end of the day. "I'm driving." She said again as Brittany went to open the driver's side door. She snatched the keys from Brittany's hands. Brittany cocked her eyebrows and stepped away from Jeanette.

"So, where are we going?" Brittany called from the back seat as she attempted to buckle up before being all but thrown from the car. Jeanette slowed down and let Brittany and Eleanor buckle up. She took a sharp turn.

"The mall." Jeanette said with a smile.

"What store is this?" Brittany winced, looking at a rack of shrunken skulls. "And, why are we here?" She shrunk back. Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to be here, go somewhere else. I can shop for what I need on my own." Jeanette spat, looking through herbs and placing them into a basket. Brittany rolled her eyes. Eleanor stayed at the front of the store and read the sign.

"Mama Zamba's Occult Shoppe." She read. "Jeanette, this isn't exactly the ideal shopping trip. What happened to us just going clothes shopping?" Jeanette sat down a bottle of liquid labeled fairy blood.

"Look, I'm just shopping for some stuff to laugh at." Jeanette said, that's when she saw it. Her lips curled into a twisted smile. Her hand went down the cloak on the wall. _Snake skin plus blood of any animal, living or dead means invisibility, chapter 76. Magic clothing and its properties._ She slipped it off the wall and placed it into her basket, she grabbed a few rings and earrings, a scarf, boots and fingerless gloves. She quickly paid for them and exited the shop. "There," she said, pulling Brittany outside with her. "Now we go shopping for clothes." She told them.

"Finally!" Eleanor said, slipping out of the dressing room in a new green sweater. Brittany smiled

"Do a one-eighty" Brittany instructed. Eleanor rolled her eyes and did as Brittany instructed. I love it on you. Alright Jeanette, your turn!" Brittany called into the dressing room.

Jeanette clutched the snake skin robe in her hand. Her smile felt like it was going to crack her face in two. She draped it over her shoulders. She pulled a pencil out of her pocket and cut her finger open. "Ouch!" She cursed under her breath before rubbing it on the edge of the material. She saw no apparent change. She gulped. _Let's test this out._ She flung the door open and her sisters gasped.

"Jeanette?" They asked in unison. Jeanette didn't answer. "Where'd she go?" Asked Brittany. She got up from her chair to look in the changing room. Jeanette backed against the wall. Brittany looked right past her, and then closed the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She grabbed a napkin from her pocket and wiped the blood off of the cloak. She showed up suddenly in the mirror in the room. She squealed behind her hands. She could hear the girls leave to go look for her and she slipped out, paid for her clothes and left the store. She snapped a quick text to Eleanor.

_Keys are in Brittany's purse, I slipped out. I will be home later._

The sun leaked into the room. Jeanette had not slept, merely meditated. She took her shower first and was dressed and ready to go by 6:20. She looked in the mirror in the bathroom, applying her make up. "New face, new Jeanette." She kept repeating over and over again. She finished as she heard Brittany's alarm go off and she slipped downstairs and onto the porch. "Just because I'm gung ho about this doesn't mean I should shock those two before they are even ready for school. Jeanette waited until the two stepped out of the front door.

"I don't know where she is!" She heard Eleanor yell at Brittany, the both turned around and their jaws hit the floor. "J-J-J-Jeanette?" Eleanor exclaimed. They has reason to be alarmed. Jeanette's usual dark brown hair had been died black and hung over her shoulder, almost down to her waist. Her glasses were now horn rimmed and black to match the eyeliner that surrounded the eyes themselves. Her lipstick was black as well coating the crooked smile that covered her lips. Her nails looked long, more like claws at this point, black as well. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves that were covered in metal spikes. She wore a tight fitting black shirt with an emblem of a raven on the front. She wore black jeans that hugged her thighs tightly. The snakeskin cloak adorned her back. Six inch stiletto heels were on her feet.

"Yes?" she asked the two. Eleanor stood in shock, Brittany on the other hand busted into laughter.

"Oh god, this is great!" She gasped in between laughs. "Did you finally decide to go to Hogwarts?" she asked Jeanette, using Eleanor to be able to stand. The Keys flew from Brittany's hand and into Jeanette's.

"I'm driving." She spat, and walked to the car, her heels clacking on the sidewalk. Brittany and Eleanor looked at Brittany's hand where the keys had been. They heard the car start. "Get in or I'll leave you." She called after the two of them. The two of them swallowed the lumps in their throats.

"What's wrong with her? And better yet, how did THAT happen?" Brittany tried getting answers out of Eleanor. _Keep asking, they won't come._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, you guys seemed to be really liking this story so, I feel like I should update fast to avoid being hunted down and killed. Without further ado, the story!**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 4**

**Jeanette's entrance**

Jeanette pulled abruptly into a parking spot. "Jeanette, you can't park here!" Eleanor exclaimed Jeanette looked at her angrily. "I…It's the senior lot…" She said, trying to scrunch down as small as possible. Jeanette rolled her eyes. She grabbed the red pass that hung from the rear view mirror and it turned blue. Eleanor and Brittany's eyes went wide.

"Fine, it's a senior pass." Jeanette spat, she slid out of the car and threw her new messenger bag (black as well) over her shoulder. Her heels clacked on the asphalt as she walked away. It was then her sister's stomach caught up to them and they got sick from the ride. They both vomited in the storm drain today, but looked at her oddly as she entered the building.

"Okay, what is going on?" Brittany asked Eleanor who shrugged.

Jeanette Stepped into the building and went almost unnoticed. _Not any different_. She thought as she clacked down the hallway. That's when people started turning and gasping. People were getting out of her way and whispering. She smiled a crooked smile. "Seville!" She called out, a few feet from the brothers' lockers. Alvin shut his locker and looked at her.

"Oh my, you must be new to the school!" Alvin said walking forward and taking her hand. Jeanette recoiled. "No, it's okay, I know my way around here miss." Alvin reassured her. Jeanette took her hand back and raised it up to strike him.

"J-Jeanette?" Simon's voice came from behind Alvin.

"No, Si it's obviously… holy crap it is Jeanette!" Alvin exclaimed and looked at her closely.

"I'm not an art exhibit." She snarled at him. Alvin shrank away and hid behind Simon.

"Jeanette, why the… new look?" Simon asked apprehensively. Jeanette simply smiled.

"You said you liked how I'd changed." Jeanette told him as she leaned against the lockers.

"Yeah…" Simon's face was blood red. "Um… I.." Jeanette smirked and patted him lightly on the chest.

"Pick me up at seven, don't be late." She told him. Her lips touched his cheek and he felt extremely warm to her touch. She pulled away and sauntered down the hallway quickly. Leaving Simon and Alvin standing there dumbfounded.

"What did I miss?" asked Theodore as he poked his head out of his locker.

"Ladies!" Jeanette called into the clearing. She stepped in to see everyone there in their usual get ups. They all stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Um, Jeanette isn't the cape a bit much?" Kyra asked gently. Jeanette rolled her eyes at her.

"_Snake skin plus blood of any animal, living or dead means invisibility, chapter 76. Magic clothing and its properties." Jeanette quoted. She slid a claw down her hand, causing blood to trickle down her palm. Agatha and Hestor winced. She vanished the moment the first drop made contact with the material._

_"Holy crap!" Kyra exclaimed. Jeanette waved a hand and the blood flew from the cloak and sizzled in the fire. She closed her eyes and the cut on her hand quickly shut. The girls in the group collectively looked at each other. _

_"So, like I said, I studied and memorized the book." Jeanette said, she took a seat on a log and snapped her fingers, turning the fire black. Rebecca smiled._

_"I think the coven definitely now has a secret weapon." Rebecca told the group, they all nodded. Jeanette smirked. "Good job Miller, now when do we take down the preps?" She asked, slamming one fist into the other and pitching her cigarette into the fire. Jeanette put her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her palm. _

_"I'm not sure; I didn't think we were actually going to be fighting back?" Jeanette questioned. The others took a turn to roll their eyes. _

_"Of course we were going to get revenge on them. Why wouldn't we. They've made my live a misery. I should afford them the same courtesy." Hestor piped up. Kyra rolled her eyes. _

_"You spilled soup onto the head cheerleader. Of course they made your life a living hell. No Hestor, they gave you a swirly and soaked the dress you were wearing that day. I remember." Kyra explained to Jeanette._

_"It's still what made you and I start this." Hestor said, crossing her arms defeated. Jeanette smiled._

_"I suppose at a football game or at a talent show would be the best time to do it." Jeanette suggested. The group smiled._

_"There's a football game tomorrow. Cheerleaders, football time and friends of the jocks." Kyra suggested. Jeanette felt a lump form in her throat. __Eleanor, Brittany, Simon, Alvin and Theodore will be at that game._

_"Um, my sisters and friends will be there." Jeanette explained. The group looked at her._

_"And they're jocks and preps. Thus, they need taken down a peg." Rebecca said. Jeanette nodded, some confidence filling her spirit. _

_"Okay then, tomorrow." Jeanette_

Jeanette met her sisters at the car at the end of the day. She got in the front seat without there being any protest from them. "Ummm, Jeanette?" Eleanor spoke up from the back seat.

"Yes?" Jeanette asked her. She could hear Eleanor swallow the lump in her throat.

"Umm, why did you decide to… you know… ummm…" Eleanor stammered.

"Dress like Elvira?" Brittany offered from behind a magazine. Jeanette rolled her eyes and the magazine disintegrated in Brittany's hands. "AAHHH!" Brittany and Eleanor screamed.

"Don't you dare!" Jeanette snapped. She glared at Brittany in the rear view mirror. Brittany shrunk down, scared. Jeanette returned her eyes to the road. The rest of the ten minute ride went on in silence. When Jeanette parked the car in the driveway, Brittany and Eleanor shot out of the car like bats out of hell. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the mail. Walking inside, she flung it down onto the table. She walked up the stairs and tried entering her room. She found that Brittany had locked it. Jeanette growled and she heard the lock undo itself as the door swung open. Brittany looked on in shock from her bed. Jeanette snarled. "I have a date with Simon tonight; do NOT show your ass." Jeanette threatened, getting an inch from Brittany, clutching her shirt cuff with her 'claws'.

Brittany swallowed a lump in her throat. "Y-yes Jeanette. Can… can I go change my pants now?" Jeanette let her go. Brittany scooted back on the bed as far away from Jeanette as she could get. Jeanette swung her hand and the closet opened. Jeanette unlatched the cloak from around her shoulders and hung it up in the closet. She reached up and pulled the now three foot long swath of hair on her head up into a ponytail. "Brittany!" Jeanette snapped. Brittany clenched a pillow.

"What?" she squeaked out sheepishly.

"Help me pick out an outfit." She instructed. Brittany nodded and walked to Jeanette's closet. Her mouth dropped open.

"What happened to anything that was in here yesterday?" Brittany asked, looking at the hulking mass of black that was now Jeanette's closet. Jeanette shrugged.

"It's a better color." She said blankly. Brittany nodded slowly and looked through the collection with a minimal amount of complaints. She finally settled on a small black strapless dress, she grabbed the high heels that Jeanette hadn't worn today and handed those to Jeanette. Jeanette smiled.

"Go get ready?" Brittany offered. Jeanette nodded and left. She went to the bathroom and started the shower while washing the make-up from her face. After leaving the sink black, she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her skin as she thought about the past few days and how she might be being too mean to Brittany. Then memories from over the years flooded her mind and she realized the water was boiling and dialed down her emotions. She finished quickly and dressed, adding minimal eyeliner this time. She ran her fingers through the mass of hair on her head and focused her anger into her fingers, drying her hair as she ran her hands through it. She heard the doorbell ring. She smiled.

"Jeanette!" She heard Eleanor call from downstairs. The time had passed by quickly. She finished getting ready and walked down the stairs slowly. Simon stood in the parlor and she finally got to live one of the moments she'd always wanted to, the stair scene from any romance movie.

"Jeanette you look beautiful." Simon said, he had on a blue button up shirt and slacks on. He offered her an arm; she took it and grabbed a purse.

"Don't wait up." She barked at her sisters before she left the door. _With any luck I'll be home once they're asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is actually going to be a split up chapter part 1 will be from Brittany's point of view. The second part will deal with Jeanette's point of view. Hopefully it will be a long chapter.**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 5**

**Brittany and Eleanor's Investigation**

**Jeanette's Night out**

"Brittany, I don't think that this is a good idea." She heard Eleanor call from her room. Brittany rolled her eyes. _How the hell is Jeanette doing these things?_ Brittany screamed in her head. She felt eyes on her back and turned around suddenly.

"Oh my god, Eleanor, you scared me." Brittany said, wiping sweat from her brow. She turned back around and started looking through Jeanette's closet. It was Eleanor's turn to roll her eyes.

"Brittany is there a reason as to why are you snooping?" Eleanor asked her. Brittany turned back around.

"Eleanor, aren't you the least bit curious about why and how things are happening around here?" Brittany asked her. Eleanor twisted her lips and looked up at the ceiling into a contemplative manner.

"You know, maybe Jeanette's just gotten more confident about herself." Eleanor offered.

"That's obvious enough, but how and why?" Brittany asked her back. She rooted through more clothes and shoes. _Nothing in here_

"Maybe she's been reading self-help books or something?" Eleanor offered again. Brittany sat bolt upright. She stood up and grabbed Eleanor by the shoulders, issuing a squeak from Eleanor.

"Ellie, you're brilliant!" Brittany said, shooting over to Jeanette's book shelf and looking through the names on the spine. "No... None of these are self-help books. What is the secret?" She asked her. Brittany paced the room, she looked at the clock. _It's only 7:16 and I'm out of ideas? _She thought to herself. "How did she change the color of the pass, how did she take my keys, how is her hair so long now?" She spewed out like a fax machine. Eleanor grabbed Brittany and shook her lightly.

"Calm down, there has got to be a reasonable explanation for everything here. What's been entirely different about her?" Eleanor pulled Brittany down onto the bed beside the bookshelf.

"Well, first off, all of this driving, I mean... come on, bats fly from hell slower than she drives. She's changed her style, I mean, what's with all this gothic stuff, what's with the black? Urgh, this is so frustrating." Brittany said, letting her head drop into her hands.

"What about her hair, and those nails? I was so sure that she was going to claw one of our eyes' out." Eleanor joked. Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah, but those weren't glue on nails. How is she doing all this?" Brittany rubbed her temples. "Can we keep looking?" She pleaded with Eleanor. Eleanor nodded and looked through the bookshelf again.

"You know, she changed the color of that pass pretty easily. How did she do that? It was almost like..."

"Magic?" Brittany said, pointing to a book on Jeanette's bed. "Challenging spells for the advanced witch." Brittany read. "What is this crap?" Brittany said, picking up the book, she tried opening the book. "What the hell?" She exclaimed, tugging and pulling on the cover without it budging.

"Lemme try," Eleanor said, she grabbed the book and tugged to no avail as well. "Whet in the world?" They both sat and looked at the book dumbfounded. "Wanna try the bookshelf again?" Eleanor asked, pointing to the other 'Witchly' books scattered throughout the other books on the shelf.

"She's taken a great deal of time to hide all of this from us, why didn't she just tell us?" Brittany asked puzzled. Eleanor picked out the books on the shelf and piled them by the one that had already been tried. They then looked at the twenty book high pile.

"How have we not noticed this?" Eleanor asked Brittany. She shrugged. Eleanor picked up a book that was labeled to be for beginners. She tugged and it made a sickening sound, not unlike skin being ripped from bone. Both of them shielded themselves and covered their ears, letting the book slam back shut.

"Okay, that was disgusting!" Brittany shrieked. She shuddered and picked the book back up, preparing herself, she opened the book. "What a gip!" Brittany said, throwing the book back on the ground. "It's blank!" She crossed her arms. Eleanor sat beside her.

"What if this stuff is real and this is how she's doing it?" Eleanor offered. _Maybe._

Jeanette smiled as Simon let her into the car, she blushed and sat down.

"So, where are you taking me?" Jeanette asked Simon, a smile crossing her lips as they walked to the car. Simon chuckled.

"Nothing too fancy." He told her, opening the car door for her. She slid into her seat with a giggle. He closed her door and ran around, hopping into his seat. They drove slowly down the street. Jeanette fiddled with her fingers. "You're quiet" Simon ripped her from her daze.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said quickly. She looked out the window.

"So, what was up with that outfit today?" He asked her as they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant she didn't recognize. _How far did we drive?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, you said that you wanted a more confident Jeanette. That was her." Jeanette said, sitting up in her seat. She felt the blush fill her cheeks and not leave. Simon blushed.

"Well, I mean… yeah I liked confident Jeanette, but why did she have to dress like that?" Simon questioned her. She felt her brow furrowing.

"No reason, I just liked it. I felt better about myself. I was presenting my new self to the world instead of hiding behind the mask I used to wear." She said, realizing this sounded more like a poetry recital than an argument. Simon chuckled.

"I never said that it was bad, Jeanette." She blushed "I just thought it was a bit shocking, do you think it's hot in here?" Simon asked suddenly, he rolled down the window. She quickly realized that he was not just being perverted or hitting on her. She felt the heat wave coming off of her. She couldn't stop herself. Simon turned and looked her in the eyes. The blush went even deeper in her face, the heat intensified.

"M-Maybe we should get into the restaurant?" Jeanette offered. She couldn't stop the blushing in her face, no matter what thoughts crossed her mind. Simon nodded. He got out, shut his door and went around letting her out. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. She smiled up at him as she got out of the car. The blush deepened again. _Dammit!_

"You okay, Jeanette?" Simon asked her as they walked into the restaurant. She nodded. They were seated quickly. She ordered a salad and Simon ordered a steak. "You know, you've really impressed me these last few days." Simon said, taking a sip of his drink.

"How so?" Jeanette asked, genuinely confused for the first time in a few days.

"Well, the clothes, how fast you finished that test, how you haven't been so clumsy or how you haven't been letting anyone give you trouble." Simon explained. Jeanette felt her heart leap into her throat. _The past few days are what he's happiest with? What about before those days?_

"Excuse me; I'm just going to slip into the little girl's room." Jeanette smiled, grabbed her purse and ducked into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water onto her face and shook her head back and forth. "Come on Jeanette." She said into her reflection.

"Not like I'm the only one that has to pull her weight around here!" Jeanette's hands flew to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her reflection had just talked back to her! "Yeah, I can talk genius!" The reflection snapped back at her thoughts. _You can hear me in here?_ She mentally asked.

"Uh-huh, and honey, you got a catch out there." The reflection told her with a wink. She blushed and looked away. "Ah hah! And look you're even prepping!" Jeanette looked at the reflection with utter confusion. _Preparing?_ She asked.

"Yeah, preparing. Remember what you read?" The reflection asked, flipping her hair back and pulling out the black book. Jeanette felt extremely uneasy. _"__Emotions rule the power that flows through your veins, the power to make, and end dreams, to create and destroy, the power of love and hate. Chapter 6 How True Emotions Lead to True Spells."__Her reflection read back to her._

_"You think I'm trying to cast a spell?" She asked the mirror out loud this time. _

_"Honey, I…" The reflection went silent when another woman walked into the restroom. Jeanette rolled her eyes and left. __You weren't helping anyways, now I just have one more fear; becoming insane from talking to myself.__ Jeanette smiled at Simon when she sat back down._

_"Sorry about that." She said with a smile. She took a drink from her water; she used this moment to test her face. It had cooled, meaning the blush had to have left, or the water had done the trick. _

_"Not a problem, I could have waited here all night." Well that didn't help matters, she felt her face flush. Simon smiled at her. Jeanette felt Simon's hand on her own. She really blushed, but he recoiled his hand._

_"Ow, Jeanette, you're like… boiling." Simon said, waving his hand in the air like he's been burnt. Jeanette frowned; she placed a napkin over her hand._

_"There" She said with a smile. Her other hand did some waving under the table, out of eyesight. Simon replaced his hand and smiled. _

_"Better." He stated, looking deep into her eyes again. "You know, you've been blushing an awful lot tonight." Simon pointed out as the red refilled Jeanette's cheeks. "See?" Simon asked. She chuckled and looked down at the table. A salad was placed in front of her. She smiled and poured her dressing on top and started munching away at it. She stabbed a bit of lettuce and brought it to her lips. She munched on it and looked at Simon who was staring at her. He hadn't touched his steak. Jeanette wiped her mouth._

_"Something wrong?" She asked Simon. He shook his head and leaned forward. Without a word he grabbed her free hand. Jeanette just blushed. He scooted to the other side of the table to sit beside her. Her blush started to burn her own skin, she scratched her leg, and she ran a hand over it trying to cool it with a spell. There was no avail. __Love is the strongest of the emotions, unable to be quelled__. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Simon finally took his eyes off of her and started eating. Jeanette lightly sighed. Suddenly, Simon pushed his food away and grabbed her face, kissing her deeply. Jeanette recoiled and saw his eyes glossed over lightly before they returned to their normal blue. _

_"Jeanette…" Simon said, Jeanette recoiled and felt her blush pour over. She saw waves of red and pink fly from her skin. Simon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then come back down. "Oh Jeanette!" He leaned forward to kiss her, she stood up and back away from her chair._

_"S-Simon!" She exclaimed before he chased her. She fled out the restaurant. Simon was right behind her. She ran to the car and tugged on the door handle. Locked. She went to unlock it with magic, but he pushed her against the car. _

_"Oh Jeanette, these last few days, I've never felt this strong about you, ever. Now…" Jeanette pushed him away. __Emotions rule the power that flows through your veins, the power to make, and end dreams, to create and destroy, the power of love and hate. Chapter 6 How True Emotions Lead to True Spells. Love spell!__ She screamed and popped out of existence with a puff of smoke and a loud kaboom. Leaving Simon there stunned. He saw a tiny scrap of paper floating down from where Jeanette had been._

_Please make sure to go to your brother's football game._

"Come on Brittany. Magic?" Eleanor said incredulously. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it all obvious Eleanor? The books prove it." Brittany said. They were interrupted from their investigation by what sounded like a thunderclap. They Jumped. They could hear the front door slam and the bathroom door do the same. Brittany looked at the clock. 8:00 "Why would she be home so early?" Eleanor shrugged surprised. Brittany got up and went to the bathroom. She could hear the shower running. It sounded like it was just running onto the floor. "Jeanette?" She called into the bathroom.

"Go away!" She heard her sister scream. "Sweety, please, tell us what's wrong." She pleaded with her sister. The door unlocked and swung open. Brittany was greeted by a blast of arctic air. She shivered and stepped inside. "Oh my god!" She screamed as she ran to her sister. She was still in her dress, letting water hit her. Ice had formed on her skin and hair. Brittany could see that Jeanette's hair had returned to its shorter length and brown color. Her black mascara ran down her cheeks and froze in midair as they left her face. Brittany saw blood running from one arm, possibly from an icicle, but she was unsure. "Netta…"

"Brittany…" She said meekly, fog leaving her mouth as she talked.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked. "Talk to me!" Brittany pleaded, she reached over and shut the water off, but it kept coming. Brittany backed away.

"No use, she's broken!" Brittany looked around. That's when she saw Jeanette's reflection in the mirror, filing her 'claws.'

"You!" Brittany screamed without realizing the absurdity of what was going on around her. "Fix her!" Brittany screamed, pointing to Jeanette. Eleanor had entered the bathroom and was trying to get the water to stop.

"I can't do anything." The reflection stated. "She's the one who cast the love spell that made her coo coo for cocoa puffs." She stated. The mirror suddenly cracked and fell into the sink that it was over top of. Brittany turned to see Jeanette holding up a fist. _She must have crushed it._ She reasoned. "Jeanette, what's going on?" Brittany and Eleanor asked in unison. They saw Jeanette close the wound on her arm just for it to open again. The two of them gaped in horror.

"None of my spells are working…" Jeanette mumbled.

"Ellie, get her out of that tub." Brittany commanded. Eleanor lifted Jeanette out of the tub. The water stopped immediately. They carried her to her bed and covered her up.

"It won't help." Jeanette mumbled again. Brittany started to work on Jeanette's arm. The room started to get cold. Brittany worked even though her hands were shivering.

"Jeanette what happened?" Brittany asked. Jeanette curled up in a ball as Brittany finished with her arm.

"Simon doesn't really love me." She said as tears ran freely from both eyes. It started snowing on that august evening. Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Jeanette…" Brittany whispered. Jeanette didn't respond, she just sank further into her pillow and bed with sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LOVE writing this story. I wish more people would read it and review it. Get the word out there people! This chapter will mostly be told through Brittany's point of view.**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 6**

**Jeanette's state.**

Brittany ran her hands through Jeanette's hair. Jeanette had finally fallen asleep. The ice however, had not gotten any better. If anything it was worse, having formed a layer of frost on her skin. Brittany frowned and blew a lock of hair out of face and looked at the clock. 1:30 A.M. Brittany sighed. She looked at the glass of water that Eleanor had gotten for Jeanette, now an icicle in a cup. She looked up and brushed the frost off of the window. It was late August, there was no reason for snow, but about an inch had accumulated since Jeanette's shower incident. "This is way too bizarre." She whispered to Eleanor.

"Maybe we should call Simon?" Eleanor offered. Brittany shook her head and pointed at the clock. Eleanor crossed her arms. "Do you have any ideas?" Brittany shook her head again and yawned. She pulled a third comforter around Jeanette and a tear went down the side of her cheek, it froze in midair and shattered with a loud 'plink' as it hit the floor

"Oh Netta, what happened?" She whispered. Eleanor shook her lightly.

"Britt, come on, we have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big game and we both need out sleep." Eleanor reminded her. Brittany nodded and wiped her eyes. She bundled up in her bed and lay there thinking. Her eyes wouldn't stay closed. She heard Eleanor lightly snoring from across the room and put two pillows against her ears. The noise wasn't really keeping her awake. It was her thoughts. _Would Jeanette ever be returned to normal? If so, how long would it take? Why is all of this happening? What did Simon do?_ Finally she drifted off to sleep just in time to hear the alarm go off. She sat bolt upright and glared at the infernal thing. She contemplated smashing it in her hands. She set it down and went back to Jeanette's side. She stopped by her closet and wrapped herself in a robe first. She sat by Jeanette. Her hair now looked white and her skin looked blue. Brittany shuddered and held her breath. She slowly checked Jeanette's pulse. Slow, very slow. She frowned, but then noticed with every tiny breath Jeanette was taking, there was a very light fog coming from her nostrils. Brittany pulled her fingers away and felt the frost rub off from Jeanette's skin. It melted on her skin. She looked up to see Eleanor.

"What can we do?" Eleanor asked with a frown on her face. Brittany shook her head.

"I'm out of ideas. I know that she can't go to school like this. There is no way." Brittany whispered. Brittany sighed. "I'll pick up her homework."

"Um, that may not be a problem…" Eleanor said, pointing out the window. Brittany gasped a little louder than she would have liked. She wiped down the window to get a better look. The entire town had been covered in roughly six inches of snow. Brittany's jaw hit the ground.

"Just great…" She whispered angrily. She stood and wiped a small layer of frost that had formed on her lap off. "This is turning out to be a horrible week." Brittany stated. She quickly went downstairs and flipped on the TV. She looked at the thermostat and it read 20 degrees Fahrenheit. She quickly reset it to fifty degrees. She sat on the couch and blew in her hands, rubbing them together. Schools all over the county were closed due to the sudden weather change. She heard the meteorologist mention the words 'Weather Mystery.' She frowned when she saw her school's name on the listings. "There goes the game." She spat. She threw the remote. Feeling defeated, she went and started coffee. She sat against the counter. While waiting for the coffee to finish being made, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_Morning Britt, crazy weather huh?_

_Too bad we don't have that game_

_Would have loved to see you_

_In that cheerleader uniform._

_With that out of the way, do you_

_Know what happened last night between_

_Simon and Jeanette? Simon won't talk about it._

_~A_

Brittany bit her bottom lip. _That's not good._ She thought. She snapped back a quick _IDK_ to him and closed the phone. She grabbed coffee and held the mug against her close, relishing the warmth. She poured two more, put them on a tray and quickly hurried up the stairs. Eleanor sat over Jeanette. Brittany handed her the coffee. Eleanor smiled weakly. Brittany thought for a second. The placed the tray on the floor and grabbed a blue wash cloth from the bathroom. She dipped it in the coffee and wrung out the boiling liquid. She laid it onto Jeanette's head. She saw Jeanette's eyes squint. She did however see some of the blue on her skin turn back to her regular skin tone. Brittany smiled.

"Maybe there is hope." Brittany whispered. She handed the wash cloth to Eleanor who held it to Jeanette's face. Brittany began rummaging through the closets for an electrical blanket. After digging for about twenty minutes, she found one in her closet. She quickly plugged it in and draped it over Jeanette and added her own comforters. Brittany walked into the bathroom and overlooked the damage from last night in the bathroom. The floor was trashed, shards of glass everywhere. She grabbed a broom and cleaned it up as quickly as she could. She rolled her eyes when she got another text message.

_Knock Knock._

_~A_

Brittany smiled and tossed the shards of glass into the trashcan, looked at herself in a shard of mirror before tossing it in the trashcan as well, and went downstairs. She opened the front door and saw Alvin bundled up, he hopped in the door. "Why don't you have the heat on?" Alvin asked. His teeth chattered as he talked. She rolled her eyes.

"It must be busted or something." She looked at the thermostat. 21 degrees. Brittany sighed. "There's nothing that can be done about it." Brittany confessed. She collapsed into the couch. She put her hands on her temples and rubbed them. "Jeanette has never acted like this before." Brittany said. Alvin sunk into the seat beside her, wrapping her in a hug.

"What's wrong with her?" Alvin asked. Brittany looked down at the ground, she didn't know if she could tell Alvin everything.

"She's kinda moping right now. I'm not entirely sure. She might actually be sick from the random weather change." Brittany lied. She rubbed her hands together. Alvin wrapped them in his.

"Yeah, Simon is sort of the same way. He did come home saying the words 'blushing, heat and vanished.' Any of that ring a bell to you?" Alvin asked. Brittany merely shook her head again.

"I don't know what we're going to do…" Brittany mumbled. She felt it, the crushing sorrow and defeat that the snow had brought with it. Alvin cuddled close to her.

"This week has just been too weird." Alvin told her. Brittany nodded again and sighed.

"I should go check on Jeanette. You want to do me a favor and put on another pot of coffee?" She asked Alvin. He smiled and got up with her. They parted ways and Brittany jumped up, two stairs at a time to get to the room. "What's the report Ellie?" Brittany asked. She came over and looked at Jeanette. Her skin had turned back to blue. She moved slightly. Brittany held her breath. _Please, please wake up Jeanette_! She screamed in her mind. The movement from her stopped however and she went back to being curled up motionless. Brittany sighed. "Maybe it's time we accept that she'll be like this for a while." Tears shattered on the ground around her.

"Brittany?!" She heard Alvin call her name upstairs. Eleanor glared at her,

"You have Alvin over? At a time like this? I thought you were helping?" Eleanor shot at Brittany. Brittany recoiled.

"Look, maybe he can help?" Brittany offered, wincing. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"He's a huge blab. If he finds out that Jeanette is like this…" Eleanor started before being interrupted by Alvin.

"Knock knock." Alvin said with a smile, poking his head in. "God guys, have you never heard of heat? This room is even colder than downstairs." Alvin said with a shiver. Eleanor looked at Brittany who shrugged.

"I think the heater is busted." Brittany explained. Eleanor thought for a moment then headed out of the room, grabbing Alvin by the ear and taking her with him.

"Ow, Ow!" he screamed while being pulled downstairs.

"I might need your help." Eleanor explained, disappearing over the stairs. Brittany turned back and sat with Jeanette. She ran her hand down the side of her face.

"Jeanette…" Brittany sat there quietly with her sister. She heard the heater kick on a smiled a tiny bit. Her mind wandered. She slipped into a daydream.

_Brittany looked around at the darkened room. She felt gripping loneliness and anguish. She shivered. She looked and looked around the room. She spotted a light in the distance and made her way to it slowly. The light was white with a blue undertone. She realized that she was walking towards what looked like the mouth of a cave. The cave itself was made entirely of ice and snow. Brittany gulped. The sight that was before her was very interesting indeed. She saw Jeanette, she ran to her. Getting five feet from her, Brittany took a step back as Jeanette was suddenly trapped in a giant icicle. Brittany fell to her knees. "No…"_

_She looked up and something in the distance caught her eyes. "What is that?" She whispered. She wrapped herself up in her sweater more and marched on, kicking snow off of her shoes. She trekked the football distance, snow kicked in the wind which was fierce. Brittany shielded her eyes and then wiped the frost off of the other icicle. Her eyes went wide. "Simon?" She wiped the icicle down more and looked harder at it. It was Simon. She sat in the snow and looked back and forth between the two. She sighed and rubbed her hands together. It was colder in here than in her house. She looked around again. She stood and walked over to the Jeanette icicle. She smiled. It looked like Jeanette before this all happened. _

"_That's it! I've had enough of this!" Brittany cried into the empty silence of the cave. She grabbed the nearest rock she could and smashed it against the ice. A small crack formed in the ice. A blue light shined from it. She smiled and cracked the ice another inch with the rock in her hands. The wind stopped, but Brittany didn't. She continued, the rock cutting her hands open, blood running in the snow. After what seemed like hours, Jeanette was finally free of her prison. Brittany cried and held her close. "Jeanette…" she whispered softly. _

"_Free Simon…" Those were the only words that Jeanette spoke before Brittany was brought out of her dream._

"Uh… Britt?" She had been brought out of her dream by Alvin shaking her lightly. She looked up at him confused. "You were GONE." He told her with a chuckle. "Whoa, what's up with Jeanette?" Alvin said, Brittany gasped. She forgot about Jeanette. She looked exactly the same. She frowned.

"We're not sure but…" She looked at Eleanor with a smile. "I think I have an idea!" Brittany practically screamed.

_Cold, ice, frost, snow… the physical embodiments of sorrow, of pain. Jeanette's eyes opened. The frozen expanse stretched for miles. The wind whipped at her skin, but she didn't flinch. She welcomed the cold. She sat in the snow and pulled her knees up to her chest. The sorrow and the pain were like invited guests. She looked into the sky. Blue and white made up the sky. She cried, her tears freezing in midair and flying with the wind. She looked up to a shock. Herself. The one she had created in this new existence she inhabited. The past few days had made her a different person and it stood before her. The long hair, the stilettos, the black. She stood and brushed the snow off herself._

"_Well, good to see you are out of it." Her reflection told her. "You're weak Jeanette." Jeanette's eyes narrowed._

"_You're nothing without me!" she spat back, pulling a hand back to strike._

"_I would advise against it." Her reflection said. "In your weakened state there is no telling what can happen." She said, looking into the distance. _

"_Can we at least stop the snow?" Jeanette asked, the cold suddenly mattering to her. Her reflection smiled, but shook her head. _

"_Jeanette, you've searched for the answers. I've heard them, trust me. I know every thought that goes on in that pretty little head of yours." Her reflection said, looking at her nails. Jeanette frowned. "But you and I both know, there is no way to reach outside if you're broken." Jeanette looked at her puzzled. _

"_What do you mean by calling me 'broken?'" Jeanette asked, making air quotes. "I'm very much fine and not shattered in anyway." Jeanette said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her reflection threw her head back and laughed into the emptiness. It echoed eerily, becoming distorted and manipulated. Jeanette sat back down in the snow. "Maybe you are right…" She said, looking away. "I'm useless."_

"_And that's it." Her reflection said with a smile. Jeanette looked up at her. "You're nothing without me?" She said back at her. "We're one in the same. You're useless, so am I…" She said. She sat beside Jeanette. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Jeanette frowned and looked back down at the snow. _I've finally gone insane. _Jeanette thought. Her reflection shook her head. "You just need to think. And you're going to want to do it quick, because the frozen wasteland in here? Is the future for out there." Her reflection stated, pointing all around her. Jeanette gasped. _

"_What's happened?" She asked. She was greeted with another eye roll._

"_God, you ask too many questions." Her reflection stated. "Look let's just say, fix your internal problems and the world can be right." Her reflection reached her hand up to her chest and patted it. "Your heart is the only way this can be fixed." Jeanette smiled. _

"_All I have to do is be true to myself?" Jeanette asked. One more eye roll and she would rip those eyes out of her head._

"_No, Walt Disney, you're going to be stuck this way until you can break the spell you cast on yourself." Jeanette's eyes went wide. She stood up and put her hands over her heart and closed her eyes._

"_The one way to reverse love is hate." Jeanette stated. She felt a slap come across her face. She rubbed the new raw spot on her face and looked at her reflection. _

"_You can't hate him. Besides, the love spell was cast on him, not you." Her reflection pointed out._

"_Then this might be a long ice age…" Jeanette mumbled, watching her reflection vanish with the wind._

"Brittany, there is no way we are going to be able to fix her." Alvin said as Brittany pulled on a jacket. Brittany glared at him.

"You know what Alvin? I don't you finding a way to help my sister, so kindly get out of my way." She said, raring back a fist to punch him. She felt Ellie's hand on hers.

"Britt." She whispered. She pointed to the mirror and saw Jeanette's reflection. Brittany walked over to the mirror.

"What the…" Alvin whispered. Brittany looked ready to shatter the mirror.

"Fix this you bitch!" Brittany yelled at the mirror.

"Is that any way to yell at your sister?" The reflection asked back at her with a crooked smiled. Brittany was about to lose it. "Calm down, hurricane Brittany." The reflection advised. "I've come to help… At least from what I can figure, Jeanette's stuck." There was a gasp from all three of them.

"You mean she'll never come out of this and winter is going to overtake this town?" Brittany asked, her words coming out a million miles an hour. The reflection held up a hand, signaling her to stop.

"Jeanette needs to break this spell. She's the only one who can. It's all inside. And trust me. Life will be better for everyone when she does. In the meantime…" she turned and looked at Alvin. "Your brother needs fixed. Go, if he isn't broken from the love spell… Jeanette won't be able to come back at all." Alvin held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… spells? What is this, Harry Potter?" The girls all glared at him. "I'll see what I can do… but, how do we break a spell without magic?" Alvin said, rolling his eyes at the words.

"Make Simon break a mirror." Eleanor said suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at her, perplexed.

"Ah, the little one has it." The reflection said, soliciting a glare from Eleanor. "Well, go ahead… tell him why…"

Eleanor blushed. "Love, in its own essence is us… the extension of how WE feel about someone else. Simon smashes a link to himself… he severs the connection to the fake feelings." Eleanor said with a smile. Alvin smiled and Brittany sat beside Jeanette.

"That should do it." The reflection said with a smirk. "And magic is restricted." She chuckled. "Okay, so everyone know their jobs? Brittany, Eleanor, you're going to keep Jeanette safe. Alvin, go get Simon to break his link with… me…" She said with a frown. "I'll be going with you… do you have a mirror?" Alvin grabbed a compact off of Brittany's desk and faced it to the mirror. "Good, now I can leave this house. Now, go!" She screamed. Brittany watched Alvin race out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Those of you who read these author's note, I just want you to know… firstly thank you. Especially those of you who review. Second, those of you who have checked out my profile and read my bio have read that I will do a commission that is still the case. Send me a PM with the couple you'd like to see me tackle and a small premise for the plot. If there are no commissions, after I finish this and We Three Kings and Their Brides I will be writing a fourth installment of the 'Lives' series. Now without further ado, the story.**

**The Big Black Book**

**Chapter 7:**

**Jeanette's Struggle**

Alvin ran home as quickly as his legs would let him. _I don't know what's going on; this is all too much for me._ The thought screamed through his head as his house came into sight. He smiled and started trying to run faster. His hand finally landed on their door handle. He stopped to catch his breath. He tugged the door open and ran up to his room. "Simon!" He screamed up the stairs. He yanked open the door and saw Simon sitting at his desk. A piece of charcoal was in his hand and he was sketching on a big pad of paper.

"Alvin opened the mirror and looked at the reflection inside. "Good, you're still in there." Alvin whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am, where else do I have to go?" She spat back at him in a harsh whisper. Simon perked up from his drawing.

"Aw, Alvin, I was wondering where you'd run off to." He explained, setting down the drawing book. Alvin got a good look at the page.

"Whoa…" He said, he heard the reflection gasped too. "Si that's" Simon smiled and showed it to him.

"Yeah, It's Jeanette from our date late night, I couldn't really sleep or get her off of my mind. Alvin flipped through roughly fifteen drawings of her in different poses and even in the outfit from yesterday. They were eerily accurate and visually stunning.

"Si… they're… beautiful." Alvin admitted. "You're really caught up on her aren't you?" Alvin took this minute to pry for information.

"Yeah, I guess I am. She just won't leave my head. Every time I close my eyes, there she is. Turning in that test, walking through the halls of the school, Being so…" Simon trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"Whacko…" The reflection whispered. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Si, focus." He snapped his fingers in front of Simon and pulled him back down to earth. "When did you notice Jeanette catch your eye?" Alvin asked him. Simon looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Umm… well, she really caught my eye when she finished that test in a few seconds the other day.

"Oh yuck." Alvin heard the reflection whisper. He rolled his eyes.

"So… you suddenly noticed she existed?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, I have always noticed Jeanette; I've just never really had any courage to do anything. Then when she took the reins…" Simon trailed off again. Alvin clapped his hands.

"So, you think you're suddenly in love?" Alvin asked. _Now I'm getting somewhere!_ Simon looked at the ground and kicked at the dirt that wasn't there.

"Well, what is love really?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't get all philosophical on me Simon, do you think you've fallen in love with her in the last few days?!" Alvin practically shouted at her. Simon sat back and smiled.

"Yes." Simon finally announced after a minute of thought.

…

_Jeanette sat and meditated in the blizzard. Her mind was blank, like a slate of nothingness. So why wasn't everything fixed? She broke her concentration as anger filled her mind and consequently fueled her magic. She screamed and shot a fireball into the air. "Why hasn't this been figured out, what am I not getting?!" She screamed again into the air. The question came back at her, louder, distorted and mocking. She held her hands to her ears and fell to the ground. She felt tears leaving her face again. "Why did I ever skip class? Why did I get tied up with this stuff?" She whispered. There was no answer. She sighed and smiled at the same time. _

"_At least my reflection isn't here to fight with me. I wonder how things are going out there. How long have I been in here?" She felt her heart racing. "What if I never get out of here?" She felt lightning shoot from her hands and into the air around her. It dissipated quickly. "I suppose I can use this time for some practice. Time to put it into reality and rip it from the pages." Jeanette said as she stood and smiled determinedly._

…

Alvin felt the sweat in his palms. He licked his lips. "Okay Si, if you're in love with her… you must be in a pretty good mood?" Alvin questioned. Simon grinned from ear to ear and nodded slowly. "Good, can you do me a favor?" Simon cocked his head.

"What do you need Alvin?" Simon interrogated. _There's the old Si._

"Oh, Britt and I had a fight…"

"Oh, how unexpected…" Simon feigned surprise. Alvin bit back an insult.

"Well, I found her compact in my room. I want you to smash it; I just can't bring myself to." He explained. Simon cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay…" Simon agreed. He handed him the compact and smiled. Simon snapped the plastic covering in two and snapped the mirror part in half.

"Si!" Alvin yelled. He watched as Simon hit the ground, holding his head. He saw the reflection come out of the mirror like a wisp and fade away into a wind that wasn't carried by a breeze. Simon's eyes fluttered as he looked up at him.

"Alvin, what… what happened? And why do I…" Simon began and then was interrupted as his head went into a trashcan. Alvin cringed but rubbed his back.

"Everything should be alright now." Alvin reassured.

…

_Jeanette raised another shard of ice with a small wave of her hand. _Focus, form, aim and…_ There was a kachunk as the shard of ice embedded itself into a rock a few yards away. She focused and made herself feel small, weightless like a feather and moved her legs. She smiled when they didn't hit the ground; she opened her eyes and kicked to fly upwards. She squealed and soared, letting the wind rush through her. After roughly what felt like a few hours, Jeanette landed. She leaned against the rock, trying to get her breath back._

"_Having fun?" She was pulled from her daze. "I'm back." Her reflection pointed out. Jeanette nodded._

"_Okay, so shouldn't I be out of here now?" she huffed. Her reflection shook her head. Jeanette screamed in anguish and threw a fireball into the air. "This is so INFURIATING!" She felt her skin start to itch. Then she felt a hand on her and she felt that she was being pulled into a tight hug. Her anger subsided. She felt the itching in her skin dwindle and dissipate too._

"_I can't have you wolfing out on me. Not now, it's too crucial." Her reflection grumbled. Jeanette pulled herself free from her reflection's grasp._

"_So why am I not out of here?" She queried. Her reflection smiled. _

"_Finally the questions." Her reflection chuckled. "What's the difference between you and me?" _

"_You're about six inches taller, have longer hair and make-up and dress like a Harry Potter character, seriously what was I think…" Jeanette started before her reflection interjected._

"_I'm comfortable with who I am!" She spat back at her, smoldering a ball of blue fire that formed in her hand. Jeanette looked down at the ground. _

"_But, I've NEVER been comfortable with who I am." She stipulated. She looked up and saw that crooked smile. _

"_Well, who are you?" The question struck her as odd._

"_Jeanette Miller, seventeen year old Junior, one of the Chipettes, a straight A student, and…" She listed off without a second thought. Her reflection shook her head and waved her hands in front of her._

"_No, WHO are you?" Her reflection reiterated. Jeanette thought for a moment, looking around the wasteland. A smile crossed her lips and she stared straight into her reflection's eyes. _

"_I'm both of us, Jeanette Miller. I'm a brilliant woman and powerful witch." She declared. Her reflection laughed, throwing her head back and cackling into the wind. Jeanette felt her skin crawling. She looked down and saw that it looked like she was phasing out of existence. "What's happening?!" she screamed. Her reflection looked the same way. Jeanette felt her skin burning and almost like it was getting flayed off. It wouldn't stop no matter how much she screamed. When the pain finally subsided, it felt like days, she looked down and saw no real change. She stood. She tested out if everything was still in working order and looked around. _I think it's time to go home.

**A/N: As noted at the beginning of the chapter. Commissions. If you want them, send me a PM and let's hammer out some details and see what we can do. Also, review!**


End file.
